


Embrace

by Sake_San



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff in a fluffy way, Fluff without Plot, Let Zoro be the little manlet he is, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sake_San/pseuds/Sake_San
Summary: Zoro is in an unusual position, Maybe not as unpleasant as he thought.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurydicesflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/gifts), [ZoRobin discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ZoRobin+discord+server).
  * Translation into Español available: [Embrace (traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30167604) by [Sake_San](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sake_San/pseuds/Sake_San)



> Welcome to my first attempt at English writing.  
> What brought this story to life were two indications of prompt-vault On our Zorobin server on discord:
> 
> [Zoro likes to be the little spoon]
> 
> [what about a tall someone wrapping their arms around their love from behind and dropping a kiss on their bare shoulder?]  
> So, this is for Eury and all the wonderful friends in the discord group.

The feeling shouldn't be disconcerting, but it is. It's not like he's never slept near another person, hell, most of the time the men's room is basically a dog-pile and he's always in contact with some hand, a leg, Chopper in his face or worse. Everyone takes comfort in knowing they're not alone. But this is different.

Her breasts are pressed against his back and their legs are tangled together. Her breath in his ear emphasizes the fact that, even without heels and two years later, she's 7 centimeters taller than him. And if that kind of shit really bothered him, not only would it be pathetic, but they never would have become close in the first place. But he still can't relax. 

Robin's hands - the real ones - wrap around him from behind and rest on his chest, pull him to her and her whole body curves to cradle him. Zoro is enveloped by Robin. Smell, touch, hearing. And the stubborn thread of consciousness that keeps him awake is flagging. The fight is ridiculous and he can't help but voice his irritation aloud. 

"This is supposed to be relaxing, you know?" Robin's voice sounds sleepy. Zoro growls and isn't sure if was

at her or at the situation itself. 

"If you're really uncomfortable I'll pull away" Robin started to move away from him, until he held her hands where they were. 

"No" Zoro tried to pull her hands to pull Robin back to her original position. The silence went on for a while, until Zoro spoke. "You'll make me go to sleep… really deep." 

"Isn't that the purpose of this?" 

"I can't, the enemy may appear at any moment" His voice was losing volume. 

We'll take care of them." Robin hugged him a little tighter and left a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. "Besides, if you really feel a threat we can't handle there's no way you won't react. Sleep." 

"No" His voice was barely a whisper and there was no longer a trace of the earlier tension. 

"Would you like a story or a song?" Zoro growled as Robin sighed into his neck. "Maybe I'm not very good at this. I should call Chopper... or Sanji. 

"Fuck off."

"Mmmm, Yeah. That might work. It would ease the tension and we could relax. If only we weren't so sleepy. 

Unable to help himself Zoro let out a hoarse laugh. The woman was right, they could take care of themselves. They wouldn't be a successful crew in the New World if they weren't able to carry their own weight and pick up the slack when they needed to. 

Then Zoro finally gave in to the exhaustion exacerbated by the high fever; to the reassurance provided by the touch of the tall warm body surrounding him and the long fingers running through his sweaty hair.

In a last wobbly thought Zoro admitted that sleeping in this position was indeed pleasant. And that he wouldn't mind doing it again. After all, if the soft snoring in his ear was any indication, Robin seemed to enjoy it too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Join the zorobin server on discord. It's a great place to share our taste in common. And you can suggest ideas. Hopefully someone will take them and do something wonderful with them.
> 
> [zorobin discord](https://discord.gg/kTGq9Ru4yZ)


End file.
